


Dreaming Eyes Wide Open

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Female Reader, Idols, Multi, OT7?, Reader Insert, Set in NYC, Tours, bts - Freeform, do not copy to another site, persona era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: You never thought that you would end up missing the bus to work because you were lost in thought listening to the new BTS album and daydreaming about going to a concert, even though they’d sold out before you could get a ticket. You especially never thought you’d end up saving BTS’s lives and be given a special concert in thanks once they learned you were unable to get a ticket. And you never thought that you’d end up friends and maybe more with them.





	1. Chapter 1

You sit staring out the window of your apartment listening to your BTS spotify playlist as you daydream about going to one of their concerts. Sadly, the concerts in New York had sold out so quickly you weren’t able to get a ticket, so that’s just what it was, a daydream. You snap out of your thoughts and glance at the clock next to your bed only to freeze. You’d lost track of time and now you’d missed the bus, so you’d have to walk to work. 

Sighing, you stand up and turn off your music, tossing your phone into your bag as you pack for work. You glance in the mirror to check if you still looked put-together before tossing on your coat and putting on your shoes in a hurry. As you step out of your apartment and into the street, you notice that it looks like it might rain later.

Walking quickly, you turn down the road that leads to your workplace and are almost halfway there when you spot a car is veering much too close to the group of people walking in front of you. Eyes widening, you run as fast as you possibly can towards them and slam into them forcefully, knocking them out of the way just before the car would’ve hit them. 

Everyone falls on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs and you breathe heavily, trying to catch your breath. One of the men manages to stand up, and you notice he’s wearing a face mask and a hat. Strange. Maybe he had a bad case of acne or something. 

Glancing around at the other men, you see they all have masks, sunglasses, and hats on too. You’re distracted from that fact by the one who had stood up running a hand through their platinum blonde hair and asking, “Are you okay?”

You freeze. As soon as you heard his voice, everything clicks into piece. Seven foreign looking men wearing face masks and disguises. Walking down the street in the entertainment industry section of the city. And the voice you could recognise no matter what.

Inside your head, you are screaming, but outwardly you try to remain calm, and respond, “Yes thank you…I’m sorry for tackling you like that, but I’m glad you weren’t hit by the car...Um it’s an honor to meet you BTS.” Then you stand there staring at them in awe like an idiot.

One of the other members snorts a laugh, but you aren’t sure who it was. They have all picked themselves up off of the ground by now and distractedly you observe that the car is long gone.What a jerk.

Jin, who you recognise even with his mask on, clears his throat and says slowly in accented English, “Please do not tell anyone you saw us. Please not tell the press mainly.”

You can’t stop yourself from smiling at how cute his English is, but you’re also kind of annoyed they think you’d do that. “I would never! I’m an ARMY and I’m definitely not about to ruin my one chance to meet you by doing that!”

They all laugh, with Jin’s windshield wiper laugh rising above them all. Suga smirks and says, “I like this girl!”

Jungkook gives you a bunny smile and asks, “Are you going to our concert?”

You give him a sad smile and reply,”No, sorry. I wasn’t able to get a ticket. I’m sure you’ll do amazing though!” Which makes him giggle.

All of the boys look at each other, seeming to be silently communicating before Taehyung clears his throat, “Would you like to come to our practice the day before the concert? It’ll be like your own private concert!” He gives you a boxy smile.

The other members make noises of agreement and you grin in delight. “I’d love to!”

“Well, thank you for saving us…” RM says, clearly asking for your name.

“(Y/N).” You reply.

“Thank you for saving us (Y/N).” He gives you a dimpled smile before clearing his throat and asking for your number to contact you about when to come to the practice.

“(Y/P/N).” You tell him hurriedly before saying goodbye and almost running to your workplace, knowing you will be in enough trouble as it is without missing even more work.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening you are finishing cleaning up after you make and eat dinner when your phone starts ringing. Tossing the drying cloth on the counter, you pick it up and ask, “Who is this?”

“RM. Our practice is this evening in an hour and I wanted to invite you, as promised.”

“Oh, thank you! But how will I get there?” You ask.

“Don’t worry, I’ll send a car for you.”

You thank him again before saying goodbye and hanging up. Giving yourself a critical onceover, you immediately head for your closet. There was no way you were going to meet them dressed like this.

Ten minutes later, you step out of your bedroom and twirl around in the mirror briefly, admiring the gentle swirling of your soft blue knee length skirt. You were wearing a plain white blouse and paired it with a warm but stylish jacket. For hair, you swept it back in a loose bun and added some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss for makeup.

Once you were ready, you didn’t have long to wait before the doorbell rang and you opened the door to find the driver RM had sent. He explained that you would be going in through the staff doors and handed you a facemask to protect you from press just in case. It wasn’t too long of a ride, just ten or so minutes, but you had fun sitting in the big black van with tinted windows and imagining you were a celebrity for a second.

When you arrive, you hastily tug the mask over the lower half of your face and follow the driver in through the stylists and staff backstage area. He leaves you outside of a room marked BTS and you open the door hesitantly, going inside.

The seven members are sitting on various chairs and couches getting ready for their practice. They’re wearing comfortable clothes and looked relaxed. Jimin is the first one to notice you and waves, greeting you loudly. The others say hello as well while you settle down on the couch next to Jimin.

“You know a lot about us, but we don’t know anything about you! So tell us about yourself!” J-Hope says cheerfully.

You answer various questions including your favorite color, about your family, and, hilariously enough, who your bias is, to which you respond that you don’t have an ultimate bias, which isn’t _strictly_ true but you didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. In truth, your bias is Suga, but you like all of them equally, you just connect more with him and his music.

Their manager appears through the doorway and tells them it’s time to start the practice and soundcheck. Taehyung waves you towards them playfully as they file out of the room, and you realize that you’re supposed to go with them. Blushing bright red, you hurry to catch up and get to walk across the stage in order to get to the seats.

Looking around, you choose one near the middle front and settle down to listen.

*(start empty arena now! either <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7ColvZvajs> or <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A43V9XQI6AA>)*

Throughout the practice, BTS keeps looking over at you and smiling, and at one point, since they aren’t doing the dances, Jungkook and Taehyung come and sit down on the edge of the stage by you and sing. It is a truly amazing experience and you lose control over yourself and start fangirling a couple of times, but hopefully none of them noticed.

After the practice ends, you regretfully have to say goodbye as it is getting late and you have work the next day. Before you can go, BTS’s manager corners you and tells you that you are required to sign some non-disclosure forms before you can go. Rolling your eyes inwardly, you comply and scribble your name on them before leaving.


End file.
